battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines/@comment-30595961-20170603105715
First Philippine Congress ---- The results of the First Congress Election have been officially released. It is another step in the continued rebuilding and modernization of the Philippines, after a long era of poverty, corruption and insurgency, as well as Cattirian occupation. The first joint session of Congress has already been held, and new laws have been passed. ---- *Philippine-Vietnam relations are continually growing, politically and economically. The government encourages businesses to increase exports to Vietnam, and also encourages Vietnamese businesses to expand their services to the Philippines. The government also encourages more trade with allied nations, such as Mexico, Canada, Israel, Korea and Japan (Under Korean occupation). *The travel and tourism industry is quickly rebuilding after the complete travel ban due to dangers imposed by the People's Cattirian Regime. If the country reaches a stable situation, direct travel may be opened to neutral countries (Indirect travel is, of course possible). *Diplomatic relations towards Singapore will be drastically lessened due to their suspicious movements. In the same way, diplomatic relations towards the newly-formed Kekistani Empire will be prohibited for the time being. Kekistan, and its member states, will be considered neutrally unaligned until further notice. *Citizens are encouraged not to engage in indirect travel to Kekistan or Chile due to possible dangers. *Due to sudden rise in Muslim-related activity, Congress has passed some laws regarding them. **Islam will still be allowed as the country guarantees Freedom of Religion. What is not allowed, however, is supporting or engaging in the act of extremism or terrorism. Violators will be punished in the same way extremists persecute others. **The Philippines encourages the Islam population of Vietnam to relocate to Muslim Mindanao, where there is a guaranteed freedom. **Muslim Mindanao continues to be autonomous, but concerns regarding military, international relations or any important matter is still in the hands of the national government. **The provinces of Lanao del Norte and Misamis Occidental along with the entire Zamboanga Peninsula and the city of Isabela in Basilan will all be added to the Muslim Mindanao region due to the continued growth of Muslims in the area. **The government encourages all Muslims to relocate to Muslim Mindanao, as social welfare for Muslims is better there. They will not be forced, though. Non-Muslims are encouraged to show respect towards Muslims, as most are not terrorists (Contrary to popular belief). *Complete isolation from the People's Cattirian Regime is making progress. **Aside from trade sanctions and embargoes against Cattiria, all travel to Cattiria will be prohibited whether legal (indirect) or illegal (direct). Anyone coming from Cattiria is prohibited from entering the country, violators will be detained, fined and punished extremely heavily. **All residents of Cattirian descent, along with their families, are strictly required to register themselves to officials who will go to their homes. Anyone who refuses will be forfeited of their citizenship, fined a large sum of money and sent out of the country. **Any Cattirian national who entered the country within the past 10 months, regardless of citizenship, will be forced to leave the country. Anyone who refuses will be fined and punished. **Any international transport (ships, aircraft, etc.) originating from Cattiria will be prohibited from entering the country. Cattirian transports in the country will be asked to depart, or be seized by the Philippine government. **Everyone is ordered to dispose of Cattirian-made products within 2 weeks (BSCF Time), or be fined, punished and have the items confiscated. **Ownership and/or public/private display of the Cattirian flag, and any symbol related to the People's Cattirian Regime, is prohibited except for educational and military purposes. Public display of disposing of the said items, however, is encouraged and completely legal. Violators will be fined a large sum of money then extremely heavily punished. Symbols of the former governments of Malaysia, Indonesia, East Timor, Brunei and the Commonwealth of Australia are still allowed.